The Misfit Adventures of OS High
by YouTubeIsMyDrug
Summary: AU: Meet your favorite Odd Squad characters as teenagers. It's kind of a short book, but hey! It's my first book. This is also a team up with MadeOfTheInternet43.
1. Mixed Feelings

Chapter 1: Mixed Feelings

 **Olive's** **POV**

"Hey, Olive" my best friend Otto said, waving his hand in front of my face. "You spaced out…again" "Sorry" I said. I just can't help it, this boy named Oren is really cute. Otto rolled his eyes as if he could hear me. "Staring at boys again" he said jokingly. "I can't help it" I explain. "Whatever" he says slightly grinning. "Hey scriddles!" A voice calls out. "Oh no" I groan looking to see my now ex-friend, Todd Parker. "Oh quit the act Jones! You know you like me, just say it!" Todd says annoyingly. "For the last time, I DON'T LIKE YOU!" I almost shout. I was really getting annoyed right now. "Take a chill pill, Olive" Todd says rolling his eyes. Otto steps in between us and pushes us away from each other. "Maybe you should leave before you guys get into more fights" he says to Todd. "Fine. Bye scriddles!" Ugh. I hate when he calls me that. "Hey Otto" a voice behind us says. It's Oprah. "Do you have any plans for tonight?" She asks twirling around a piece of her hair. "I should go" I say smirking "No, Olive don't go!" Otto cries out Oprah smiles " Now we're all alone" she smirks moving a bit closer to Otto. "This should be fun" I think to myself.

 **Otto's POV**

"Now were all alone" she smirks moving closer to me. "Ahhhhhhhhh!" I scream in my head. I can smell the juice on her breath . "Now, answer me" She commands "N-no" I reply a bit scared "Then do you wanna come to my house?" She asks "Um I-I'm s-sorry Oprah, I don't l-like you that way. S-sorry" I peep out. She growls and stomps off. Phew. Now that that's over with, I have to find O- "RING!" Oh great, the bell rang before I could even finish my sentence. I gotta go to Science class. Oh, wait. I forgot, Olive is in the same class. "Yes!" I silently cheer. When I get to my class, Olive smirks at me and asks, "What happened while I was gone?" "Well, I told her that I didn't like her that way and then she stormed off" I answer "And I'm glad she did" I add with a grin. Olive chuckles as the teacher starts the class.

 **Oprah's POV**

One day. One day he will realize that I'm the Leia to his Han Solo. I hope. And now I'm late to class. Maybe he isn't worthy after all. Wait. Oprah, stop thinking that. With the beautiful hazel eyes and that dark brown hair, he is the right one for me. I stop daydreaming when I bump into someone. "Oof" I say as I fall down. I reconize the person I bumped into. It was Todd. "Oh, sorry Oprah" he says casually. Why is he being so nice? We used to be enemies in 4th grade. I help myself up and say, "Uh, it's ok I guess." I glance at his eyes (not into) and see that they're a light blue. Wow. I have to admit, he's pretty cute for a bad boy. No! Focus on Otto. He is your main goal. I start walking away.

 **Todd's POV**

Man, I really wish Olive had a crush on me. She's so cute with those blue eyes and dark brown hair. I stop daydreaming about my love life when someone bumps into me. "Oof" they say as they fall. I look down and see...Oprah. She's kinda cute to be honest. "Oh, sorry Oprah" I say. "Uh, it's ok I guess" she says while picking herself up. I would've helped her up but she would think I'm weird. So I walk away.


	2. Plans of Love

**Chapter 2: Plans of Love**

 **A/N: So, this is my first author's note because I didn't have time to make one for the first chapter. If you don't already know, this is a team up with MadeOfTheInternet43, so I'll give a mini shoutout to her. She was the one who picked the title of this book, so all of the credit goes to her. Enjoy chapter 2!**

 **Todd's POV**  
"Ugh! How am I gonna get scribbles to like me?!" I yell. Luckily, nobody can hear me because I'm in my room. "Think Todd, think!" I feel like I should just give up on her. Nah. "What things does she like? Um…I GOT IT!" I shout grabbing a piece of paper. "She'll love this…" I say scribbling notes.

 **Oprah's POV**  
"Now how to win Otto over?" I ask myself making a list. "No, no, NO!" I yell. Nothing seems right. Then it hits me "Jackpot!" I yell victoriously grabbing my phone and a juice box. I have some very important calls to make.

 **Otto's POV**  
I'm sitting on my bed listening to the song "Could Be Me" by MKTO, wondering how I should tell Olive I like her when my little brother comes in. "Hi Ori" I say. "Hi Otto" he says. "Is there something you want to tell me?" I ask. "Well, mom asked me to tell you to come downstairs and eat dinner" he explains. "Ok, tell her I'm coming" And with that, he leaves **the** room. I turn off my iPod and head downstairs.

 **Olive's POV**  
Omg. I'm such a stalker. I have a picture of Oren on my phone that I took secretly. And now I'm looking through his Instagram pictures. I have a feeling that there's something big I don't know about him though **(hint, hint)**. Anyway, how am I going to get him to like me? Maybe I should get him to notice me. I mean, I'm invisible to him. I make a list of all the things I could do. ~5 minutes later~ This is what I've come up with so far:

Dress noticeable

Join the same clubs as him

I don't even know what else I could do

My mom calls me for dinner and I leave.

 **A/N: Well, that was pretty short, but I hope you liked it. Please, please, PLEASE post a review and see you in the next chapter!**


	3. Taking Action

**A/N- Hi, I'm back with chapter 3 of The Misfits of OS High! I know that this is kind of a cheesy story but hey, it's my first. Anyway, thank you to all of you that reviewed! I decided that I'm going to start a new story that I will write by myself. I don't know how it's going to be called yet but yeah...without further ado, let's get on with the chapter!**

* * *

 **Olive's POV**

I'm walking down the main hallway so confidently that I bump into someone. And that someone is Otto. "Oh, hi Olive. You look...different today" he says. I'm wearing skinny jeans with a blue, plaid, button-up shirt. "There's no reason to this" I say as I chuckle nervously. Then Oprah walks up with… O'Donahue?

* * *

 **Oprah's POV**  
My plan is so simple. I'm just gonna hang out with O'Donahue then Otto will realize how much he likes me! But its not like I'm using him. He's my friend and I've kinda neglected him so this is a win-win. I hang out with him and Otto likes me. Come to think of it I would have asked Oscar but he's too busy with his girlfriend.

* * *

 **Otto's POV**  
I feel like Oprah's trying to make me jealous. That's not gonna happen. "Oprah, I know you're just trying to make me jealous, but I like someone else" I blurt out. Dang it. I didn't even have time to think about saying that. "Ok, fine. You win, I lose. I don't care if you know anymore. I should probably give up trying to get your attention" she says with sass. "By the way, I still get to hang out with my friend" And with that, she walks away. Well, THEY walk away. And as they walk away, I see a glimpse of black and white around the corner. Whatever. I decide I need to be more braver and tell Olive that I like her. "Olive, we need to talk" I start. "I kinda...uhhh...I kind of...h-have a-a..." I stop and take a deep breath before saying the last three words. "Have a crush on you" Her mouth hangs open. "But, I know you like someone else" I say sadly walking away hanging my head.

* * *

 **Todd's POV**  
"Have a crush on you. But, I know you like someone else" says Otto. Then he walks away. Aw, how sad. Now it's time for me to take action. Except this time, I won't get rejected.

-Time skip-

"Time to win the girl" I mumble to myself grabbing a small rock. My plan's perfect, scribbles can't turn me down! My plan is just to go to scri- Olive's house and sing her favorite song. After I throw the rock olive comes out "Hi Ot- oh it's you" she grumbles "What do you want?" I smile and start to sing the song Greenlight."When I finish the song I look up at Olive and ask "You really like me now right?!" She just rolls her eyes and shouts "I STILL DON'T LIKE YOU AND HATE THAT SONG NOW!" She tries to close the window but the stops. "Oh, and by the way, that was pretty good singing" Then she slams her window. "How'd I get rejected?!" I yell to the sky "I GIVE UP!"


	4. Goodbye The Misfit Adventures of OS High

Hello! Remember me? That girl who loved writing fanfics? You probably don't, I didn't get much fame. It has been more than A YEAR. Shame on me. The thing is, I procrastinated a lot and last yea-oops I mean the winter of 2016 was really confusing so I had to focus on other things. Yeah, I'm one of those people who has an excuse. Anyways, I have come to say goodbye. Now, not many people will care but writing fanfics with my friends was really fun. But soon I realized that I wanted to have more freedom when I write stories. For example, at school, it's sometimes hard for me to write a story about (for example) whales, when I don't necessarily want to write about them (no offense to whales though). I recently had a really hard time writing a narrative for school because it was only supposed to have 2-3 pages, but you get the point. So I've decided to leave , BUT I've decided to keep the account because who doesn't love nostalgia? I'm putting this "chapter" on every story of mine but I will include some notes about the story to make each of them different. Good day and Ciao!

\- YIMD

The Misfit Adventures of OS High: This story was kind of cliche but I think we purposely made it this way. I remember the good old days of the Odd Squad fandom. That's really all I have to say. Goodbye, FanFiction; I'll miss you :)


	5. Cute

Hi, I'm back! Well not really. Just back to say some more things. A few days ago I decided to look back on these stories I wrote and I realized that I didn't really properly say what I really liked about writing on this website, so I decided to now. I know it's kinda late and no one probably cares but I just felt like it. Now first, special thanks to OceDaTurtle (Oceanie), NamelessWriter43 (Kiara; how ironic of her username), and TiredOfBeingNice. Oceanie and Kiara are both some of my best friends and I was glad to be sharing such an interest with them. It was honestly so fun even when we weren't writing stories and just fangirling about other ones. We still talk, if you're wondering (which you're not because I'm bOrInG). And TOBN, thank you for inspiring us. I can say myself that my stories didn't quite resemble yours (because I was prETTY BAD) but regardless, I was still very happy with your writing and decided to go on with it anyways. You and Kiara also inspired me to check out the DP fandom, which I am very much still in, so thank you :3 I was almost thinking about coming back here to write more things, but I still stand with my most recent note. I like to have a bunch of freedom with pretty much everything I do, so it's not likely that I will be coming back. Or I may. Who really knows? I kind of almost feel stupid for writing this long of a goodbye when I wasn't really that impactful. I think I just wanted to leave this up until I check on it again and wonder why the hell I wrote these stories. Since this is more of a "remembering the good times" kind of author's note, each story will have its own comment saying what I liked about it just like the last note. With that being said, au revoir!

\- Maria (insert heart)

Oh that's kinda sappy

 **The Misfit Adventures of OS High** : I don't really have a favorite thing about this story. I guess the charm! As much as I don't like clichés, this one was somehow still kind of entertaining and juicy. I think Kiara and I both used this as a guide to write our newer and better stories. Thank you for everything, TMAOSH (I am not saying the whole thing).


End file.
